Solo 15 minutos mas
by Allain Narcisus
Summary: Reborn se siente confundido ,hace no mucho que se rompió la maldición del trinity sett y el a empesava a ver a su dame-alumno con ojos pecaminosos, por ello decide evitarlo, Tsuna tiene algunas dudas sobre su comportamiento y no se molesta en preguntar "¿que podría pasar en 15 minutos?"


**_"Solo 15 minutos más"_**

Tsuna observo a su azabache tutor contemplando el cielo por la ventana, dejo un momento de sus notas de la escuela para contemplar el rostro sereno del asesino numero uno de toda la mafia

Estando tan tranquilo lucia como una persona normal…

El moreno noto que el otro llevaba varios días así, como perdido en sus propios pensamientos, ya ni siquiera solía golpearlo tan duro como antes…todo había comenzado hace algunas semanas cuando por fin el científico Verde encontró como anular la maldición Trinity set y los 7 arcobalenos regresaron a su forma adulta

-Reborn? Que sucede?...últimamente te notas muy extraño-dijo el castaño de ojos cobre mirando curiosamente a su tutor

-a callar dame-Tsuna! No ves que estoy pensando!-respondió el hombre pelinegro mientras encestaba un golpe en la cabeza de su tonto alumno

-ittai Reborn! no tienes que ser tan cruel!- chillo el moreno sobándose fuertemente la cabeza, Reborn le había golpeado demasiado duro, seguramente más tarde le saldría un chichón

-tú tienes la culpa por meterte en asuntos que no te importan-replico el pelinegro sin siquiera mirarlo

Tsuna iso un puchero, porque Reborn tenía que ser siempre tan agresivo e insensible con él, habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos pero el otro actuaba como…

_"Si no me quisiera…"_

Eso estrujo el corazón de Tsuna haciéndolo sentir profundamente herido, él_ quería_ al mayor realmente, el pelinegro era el primero que había creído en él y lo había motivado (a golpes, gritos y amenazas) a seguir sus metas…Reborn era especial, era su persona más cercana y podía confiar en sus palabras en los momentos más difíciles

"_diablos, pero que estoy pensando…si Reborn no me quiere…eso no tiene por qué afectarme. El no siente aprecio por nadie, menos por su dame-alumno…aun así…"_

Por otra parte el arcobaleno se debatía mentalmente…

Hace no mucho tiempo que había regresado a su forma adulta, si bien esto lo había alegrado un montón al principio…ahora estaba dudando de si realmente eso había sido bueno…pues había empezado a ver con ojos pecaminosos a su inocente y dame alumno…había empezado a sentir…

_"amor…imposible!" _se reprendió mentalmente.

-Reborn…te…puedo preguntar algo?…-dijo de pronto Tsuna, haciéndolo salir de sus peligrosas cavilaciones; y voltear su mirada solo para encontrar al castaño con esa mirada tan suya de cachorrito indefenso

Si Reborn no fuera tan inteligente seguramente caería en esa trampa…

_aaaaah…no tenía ganas de luchar con su conciencia…_

_Su parte racional se tomaría un descanso, solo por 15 minutos…_

_¿Qué podría pasar en 15 minutos?_

-ok, dame-Tsuna…ven y pregúntame lo que quieras…-dijo rendido el hitman ante los ojos de cachorro, el arma más poderosa del Vongola.

El menor se levantó torpemente, atravesando la habitación con pasos descuidados para llegar y sentarse inesperadamente en las piernas de su tutor

Eso tomo al asesino con la guardia baja, pero no lo retiro

-está bien si me quedo sentado aquí Reborn…-dijo Tsuna jugando nerviosamente con la costura de su camiseta

-que crees que soy?!, una silla!?-dijo el mayor ocultando su rostro más bajo el sombrero oscuro con un falso tono de ira

Pero el menor de los Vongola volvió a utilizar los ojos de cachorro, esta vez frunciendo sus labios e inflando sus rosadas mejillas

-uff, está bien solo hasta que termines el interrogatorio-

_"maldición, últimamente no puedo negarle nada"_

-¿Reborn…tú me quieres?-

El hitman se atraganto con su propia saliva

-¿pero que estas preguntando dame-Tsuna? Un jefe mafioso no…-

-es una pregunta simple, no tienes que cambiar el tema-

El pelinegro observo a su pequeño alumno, su cuerpo aparentemente frágil, sus bellísimos ojos chocolate, sus cabellos castaños y rebeldes, su piel cremosa, su delgada y perfecta figura…

_"eres tan perfecto como un ángel…"_

-te quiero, Tsuna- respondió el pelinegro

-entonces porque no me lo demuestras más…es acaso que no me quieres lo suficiente-dijo el candidato a jefe Vongola sonando como una esposa despechada

-he? No! Es solo que…bueno…tu eres mi alumno...está bien; ¿cómo quieres que te demuestre que te quiero?-

_"pero que es esto? Esta conversión no tiene nada que ver con la relación maestro-alumno?"_

-tienes que ser más bueno conmigo…por ejemplo así, vez no se siente tan mal de vez en cuando-le dijo el castaño (aun sentado un su regazo) pasando sus brazos tras el cuello del mayor y escondiendo su rostro

-un abrazo no le hace mal a nadie-

_"ha! El olor de Reborn es tan rico, huele a tabaco y café…si tan solo pudiera estar así para siempre"_

_"Tsuna, mmm…tu cuerpo desprende un aroma a vainilla y canela…me pregunto a qué sabrá si pruebo un poco…"_

-aahhha!- jadeo el menor al sentir una caliente lengua lamer su cuello, un fuerte escalofrió lo hiso estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza aferrándose más al cuerpo de Reborn, este soltó una pequeña risita

_"sabe definitivamente a vainilla, sabe a gloria…"_

_El pelinegro miro su reloj discretamente…todavía 9 minutos_

-aaahhaajj, Reborn! que estás haciendo?- ahora la boca ajena estaba repartiendo besos húmedos por toda su piel expuesta, una mano del tutor se coló bajo su camisa para empezar a acariciar sus pezones

-no eras tú dame-Tsuna quien dijo que quería que le demostrara cuanto te quiero…solo te estoy haciendo sentir bien, ¿acaso no se siente bien?-respondió el pelinegro con una voz aterciopelada y sensual, se separó para ver la reacción de Tsuna…

El rostro del castaño era todo un poema, en su expresión se podía leer lo sorprendido y caliente que estaba, Reborn de pronto se detuvo…eso que le estaba haciendo a su alumno no estaba bien, el seguía siendo solo un niño…se dispuso a quitárselo de encima

-Reborn…to-tócame más!, por favor!-rogo Tsuna desesperado, quería que el mayor lo siguiera tocando de esa forma, quería que le besara más y quería aahha!, quería que el mayor le hiciera el amor con ese cuerpo tan perfecto , quien sabe cuándo diablos se había dado cuenta de que amaba a su tutor espartano con todo sus ser-por favor!-

-Tsuna no te quiero…-

el castaño estaba a punto de echarse a llorar…

-yo te amo y por eso no puedo dejarme llevar por una calentura-

Los ojos de Tsunayoshi se volvieron brillantes de emoción

-yo también te amo! por eso esto no será una simple calentura, estaremos haciendo el amor-dijo el alumno levantándose de las piernas de Reborn para luego caminar seductoramente hacia su cama...colocándose sobre esta en una posición demasiado sugerente, jugueteando con las sabanas, rozando sus piernas una contra otra, mordiéndose los labios…ante un atónito hitman

-por eso ven Reborn…y demuéstrame cuánto me amas…-

El sicario se sintió endurecer completamente, estaba ante la imagen más erótica que había visto en su vida, definitivamente ninguna otra mujere u hombre podía competir con la belleza y sensualidad de su dame-alumno, su corazón estaba en las manos de ese niñato inútil…

Pero era **_SU _**niñato inútil!

_Observo de nuevo su reloj…_

_¿15 minutos más?_

_"…al carajo esta noche le quito las pilas"_

pensó lanzándose sobre el apetecible niño que se ofrecía a ser devorado

Y desde entonces el hitman numero uno no carga reloj cuando está libre


End file.
